YOI YOI YOI! The Adventures of Kumadori!
by KurrydaJellydonut
Summary: HA! Got your attention didn't I! Well, this is an alternate ending to Member Number 9. It starts at Chapter 21 and goes to chapter 25 or to chapter 30. THANK YOU FOR INSPARATION TAKONOSAN!
1. Chapter 21

"My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece"

"LOL Takono-chan, what else did these_ 4kids_ idiots do?"

"Well, they made Luffy sound high,"

"Isn't he always?"

"And they made Chopper sound really wierd."

"He's our emergency food supply so what's really wrong with that?"

"..."

"Just joking Takono-chan, please continue."

"Well, they made Robin sound like a hill-billy."

"OMG!!!IM GONNA KILL 4KIDS!!"

"And worse, they..." Takono pulled out Sanji's cigarette and replaced it with a lollipop."They also made you sound like Barney doing crack."

Sanji gasped. He took out his lollipop and forced it in Takono's mouth. "Atleast this is and we are free from all limits."

Takono giggled and gave Sanji a kiss. "You are right."

* * *

Sanji was walking on deck when he heard a sudden thud. He rushed to the scene, and there was Ace, talking with Luffy. This is what he overheard:

"Really?!Congrats!" Luffy said, rather calm than usual. Wierd, it seemed like this was a secret.

"Ya. We...after..."

"I should te-..."

"Don't!"

"Why not?! It is after all you and Kur-..."

"Fine. Just tell Tako..."

"Awwww ok."

Ace quickly disappeared at the snap of his fingers.

_'Whats going on?' _Sanji thought. He quickly ran into the kitchen to find Takono sitting there.

"Takono-chan! I think there is something wrong with Kurry-chan!"

"Isn't there already?"

"No! I'm being serious here! Something happened to her!"

"Oh no! What Sanji-kun?!"

"I don't know...but Ace was here."

Takono laughed. She kept laughing and laughing.

Sanji just looked at her confuse and said "What's so funny Takono-chan?"

Takono smiled back at him and replied "Ace and Kurry you see..."

"Yes?"

"Have been married for two years!!!"

* * *

Note: This is set one year after Enies Lobby and since Coby is about 18 in this story and was 12 at the beginning of the series...That would make Luffy 23 which would make Ace 26 and make Takono, Sanji, Zoro and me(Kurry) 25.

Yay! Chappie over!!!WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!GA YO GA YO!!!SCREW 4kids!! BUAHAHAHAHAHICKLES!


	2. Chapter 22

**Reviews to the reviews**

**Takono-It doesn't really matter how old we are in this story because time is the amount of entrepy(sp?) or disorder in the universe, which is always increasing. So we age until we die! BUAHAHAHAHICKELS!**

* * *

"Nani?!" Sanji said, amazed

"Whoopsie, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Takono replied.

Luffy walked in.

"Ummm...Takono, can I talk to you?" He looked at Sanji. "Alone?"

"Sure." Takono replied

Luffy and Takono walked outside of the kitchen. Sanji heard a scream from Takono and a Really followed by Luffy saying yes.

Takono walked back in. "Well congrats to them!" She said to Luffy."But what does that have to do with the story?"

"I don't know," He replied. "I guess Kurry just wanted to mention herself since she hasn't been mentioned since chapter 14."

"I wouldn't blame her."She paused for a moment and said "But doesn't she get enough credit? I mean, she's the one typing this right now!"

"You're right...But I guess she got bored of her Wii."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know..."

Luffy walked out of the kitchen and Takono sat back down.

"What was that all about?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Takono replied

"MINA!! LAND!!" They heard Nami shout.

Sanji and Takono looked at each other and sighed and walked up onto deck.

* * *

"This island is called The Door Island." Nami explained

"Why The Door Island?" Robin asked."

"I don't know, ask the people who named it."

The crew looked at the island from the Thousand Sunny. It was a beautiful day, but the dark gray buildings were half broken and crawling with ivy, their dilapidated surfaces shone with gloom and sadness and the bright, gleeful light seemed to only bouce off and land someplace far, far away. The people seemed to reflect this sadness as their black cloaks hung off them like loose paintings on a wall and facial expressions that mimicked the sadness of death itself. In the distance stood a gloomy medieval castle whose exterior seemed to cast this feeling of sadness to various passerby and onlookers. The crew was feeling down just by looking at this place.

"This place gives me the chills." Usopp shivered

"I think we should split up and find out about when the Log pose will set, because we shouldn't stay on this island too long." Nami reasoned.

So they set off. The teams were Zoro, Usopp and Chopper, Nami and Robin,and Takono and Sanji, leaving Franky and Luffy to guard the ship. As Takono and Sanji were walking by a rather gloomy market, an old woman grabbed Takono's hand and said:

"Young lady, you must get out of here! Take your nakama and leave this place, if you value your lives!"

Takono freed herself from the woman's grasp and Takono and Sanji continued on...


	3. Chapter 23

**Reviews to the reviews**

**Trisha-HII TRISHA-NII CHAN!!(waves violently)please continue all blue or i WILL eat it**

**DeJi-Yes dilapidated is a kwl word...BUT MARSHMELLOWS ARE KWLER!!**

* * *

Zoro, Usopp and Chopper walked down an alley. Just in the middle of the alley, the ground all of a sudden collapsed under their feet, and with it fell the trio.

* * *

Nami and Robin, oblivious to what just happened to their other nakama, decided to go shopping. Nami first spotted a clothing store but, when they walked in, they walked right out. Why? Because all the clothes were black and emoish...not Nami's style...

* * *

The three Mugiwara woke after what seemed to be several hours. 

"Where are we?" Usopp muttered

"I don't know." Zoro muttered in reply.

Finally, the darkness came clear and they could see three silhouettes were slowly approaching them. Zoro quickly drew one of his swords.

"Sheath your weapon, Roronoa Zoro. I come as friend, not foe." an old woman's voice commanded.

Zoro sheathed his sword, for he knew he could draw it just as quickly in an emergency. Chopper clinged to Zoro's leg in fear.

"Tony Tony Chopper, do not fear, the end is not near...just yet." the woman said

"Who are you and what do you want with us?!" Chopper shouted back

A lantern was lit and light shone on the old woman's face. You could tell she must have been very beautiful, since her relaxed features and eyes still shone as they once did many years ago.

"Who are you?" Usopp asked, suprisingly, unafraid.

"I am the prophet of this island.I have come to stop fate and release your souls." She replied

"Huh? Stop fate? Release our souls?What's going on?" Zoro asked

"I will, as you youngsters call it, cut to the chase." She took a deep breath and sighed "As long as you stay on this island, your fates are intertwined with-"

"Death." The three all said in unison.

* * *

Takono and Sanji saw a stand selling vegetables and decided to check it out. The minute they walked up to the stand, they could tell it was not fresh. All the parts were peeling away and white and gray spots decorated their rough, nasty surfaces. The smell was similar to nail polished mixed with scented markers. Sanji gagged and pulled Takono away. A man in a dark cloak followed them in the darkness of an alley.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

On the Thousand Sunny, Franky was making some repairs while he heard Luffy talking on a Den Den Mushi. This is what he heard:

Luffy: HEY ACE!!

Ace: Hi Luffy!

Luffy: I was just calling to check up on you, you know, to make sure Kurry hasn't killed you yet...

Ace: (chuckled) I think she just heard you...HOLY _beep_! She's starting to throw dishes at me!

Luffy: (hears crashing and breaking of dishes in the background) She doesn't seem to be in a good mood...

Ace: Yeah...She hasn't been in 3 months.

Luffy: I almost feel bad for you

Ace: It's not that bad...OH GOD SHE HAS A KNIFE!!!I GOTTA GO (hear Kurry shouting curses in the background)BYE LITTLE BRO!!

Luffy: Bye nii-san...

* * *

Zoro stared at the prophet with shock-stricken eyes.

"Why is this island so gloomy?" Chopper squeaked

"Well,"the prophet explained, "Three years ago, this island was as cheery as any other, but, a dictator named Orpheaus the Sitting Down Man with his advisor Kevin the Door Master came. They killed our mayor, wrecked the town, and destroyed all our hope. They live in that castle on the mountain. Those two are ruthless, selfish creatures. They killed any government offical sent to destroy them, enslaved the army, and crushed every rebellion ever brought up. This island has never been the same."

"Thank you. Um...How can we get out of here?" Usopp asked

"Up the stairwell behind me." The prophet shone the light on a stairwell behind her which, seemed to be concealed all this time, yet, there.

"Bye! Thank you!" They said in unison as they ran up the stairwell.

As soon as they got out of the stairwell, they ran straight to the Thousand Sunny and, much to their surprise, everyone was already there.

"Guys we have to-" Usopp began

"Takono-chan," Sanji interrupted, "has been kidnapped!"

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 24

"What!?" Usopp exclaimed with his eyes bulging out.

"Takono-chan been kidnapped!" Sanji stood up and banged his fists on the table.

"How!?" Chopper piped up.

"We were walking, and some guy snatched her and put a knife to her neck." Sanji clenched his fists. "I could have easily freed her but, I saw a man on top of a building ready to shoot me down if I tried anything. If I died, how could I save Takono-chan!?"

Suddenly, a Den-Den Mushi rang. Luffy walked over to pick it up. "Yay our comic relief." he said sarcastically.

"Hello." he said into the Den-Den Mushi.

"Hello Mugiwara no Luffy! I am the super-secret cool chicken master, and I have your brother hostage!" A mysterious voice replied(which the crew clearly recognized as Kurry's).

"NANI?! Who are you?!" Luffy shouted

"This is Mario's Pizza, may I take your order?" the voice replied

"REALLY! WHO IS THIS!!AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ACE!!!???" Luffy shouted

"Luffy, IMMA JOO FAHJA!!" the voice replied

"Oh! Kurry! It's you!" Luffy cheered into the Den-Den Mushi. "Takono's been kidnapped..."

"NANI?! Well, what are you standing around talking to me for? GO SAVE HER!!" Kurry commanded.

"Ok. Got it dude!" Luffy said. "Byez!" He hung up.

* * *

The cell door opened and she was thrown in. She skidded along the muddy cobblestone floor until she hit the wall. Tied up and muffled, she was in absolute fear. Her captor lit a cigarette and said to her: 

"He he he...Pink Phantom Takono..." He blew smoke in her face and continued "Do you know why your wanted here?"

"No..."Her muffle flew off and hit her captor's face. "Hey! I'm free!!"

Her ropes suddenly fell off and she ran around the whole castle singing "I'm free! Free at last! Now I can do the SUPA hula!!"

Her captor stared at the cell door. "What the...?

* * *

Takono ran into a room. Its walls were covered in a bright yellow that gave off a cheery look (ewww happiness and cheery goody goody things! EWW!). The vivid walls were covered in pretty pink ponies and super cute bunnies (but hello kitty is better, after all). The bed was a huge super-thick mattress with a pink that held a collection of stuffed toys at the top. Takono looked around. She clearly noticed all these things, but, the one thing that caught her eye was a little plushie of Sanji.

She picked it up. "Eh? What does this have to do with the story?!"She put it in a nearby Hello Kitty mini backpack (HELLO KITTEH SUPA PWN JOO!) and slung it on her back.

The door opened. Takono stood in fear as two men walked in the room, one sitting on a levitating chair and the other had a door attached to his back. It didn't seem like they noticed Takono.

"Master Orpheaus, quickly, we must get your plushie and run!" the "Door Man" said to the "Chair Man"

"I know, I know Kevin but...WHERE THE HELL IS MY HELLO KITTY PLUSHIE!?" Orpheaus spun around in anger and noticed Takono. "Pink Phantom Takono!? What are YOU doing here?!"

"I-"At that moment, the door was suddenly kicked down, and Kevin screamed "OMG THE DOOR!!"

Sanji glared at them. "Give me Takono-chan!"

* * *


	5. Chapter 25

"Well! IF YOU WANT HER, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME FIRST!" Kevin shouted

"Isn't that the hero's line Kevin?" Orpheaus remarked

"Oh yes Master Orpheaus, let me rephrase that, OH YOU WANT HER LOVER BOY?! WELL, LET'S SEE YOU TRY!"

"That was much better Kevin, and remember, we're the BAD guys, ok?"

"Yes. I will make note of that." Kevin responded with a wink

Takono sighed and walked out of the room. She wasn't being kept captive, they just saw her there and started fighting over it. She wondered how long the fight would be before they realized she wasn't there...

Meanwhile...

* * *

Luffy walked into the castle. Sanji went ahead to get "Takono-chan" leaving the rest of the crew behind. Zoro, Nami, and Chopper followed him. Robin and Franky went to the shopping outlet to wait for their nakama. Usopp guarded the ship. As Luffy walked up a flight of stairs, Takono greeted Luffy with a smile. The rest of the crew was puzzled. 

"EH?!" They all exclaimed in unison

"HOW'D YOU GET OUT SO FAST?!" Nami pondered loudly/shouted in her face.

"HOW DID YOU GET FREE?" Chopper exclaimed

"WHERE'S SANJI!?" Zoro shouted

The rest of the crew looked at Zoro. Since when did he care about Sanji!?

"Ooooooo ZoSan yaoiii!!" Takono took out a drawing notepad from behind her back.

"Shut up!!"Zoro exclaimed "We're nakama right?!"

"But you're always fighting with him." Nami cooed

"Well, he starts it."

"Didn't you almost kiss him once?! Or twice.." Luffy exclaimed. Wow, they're a loud bunch, always exclaiming!

"When?!"

"During the Davy Back Fight and Episode 131." Chopper said

"Well, its not like wanted to!"

"Oh, but deep down in your heart you knew you-"Takono was broken off by a

"SHUT UP PINK HAIR!"

Takono sobbed in a corner and Nami and Chopper joined her for no reason.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN ZORO!" they all cried at once.

"Oi..."

"WELL GUYS! RESCUE MISSION TAKONO! WE NOW CHANGE TO RESCUE MISSION SANJI!!" Luffy said

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Escalope!" 

"Door FORT!" Kevin blocked the kick with that giant door on his back.

"Collier FRIT!"

"DOOR WHACK!" He wacked Sanji out of the air with his door.

Sanji made a skyward kick up to Kevin's face, but was knocked out off the path with that door thingy again.

"That shitty door, always hitting me. WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN?!"

"'Cause I don't want to!"

"YOU SISSY PANSY!!ARE YOU A MAN?!"

"No, I'm effiminate..."

"Seriously dude..."

"Ok, ok. I want to, but this door thing is like, forever attached to me. Deal with it."

Sanji kicked toward Kevin's face with lightning speed, and this time, he hit him. Kevin fell back, but, swung the door at the leg Sanji was standing on. Right before Sanji fell,Kevin uppercutted him with the door and sent him flying into the wall.

"KEVIN!! THIS IS MY ROOM!! HURT ANY OF THE PLUSHIES AND YOUR A DEAD MAN!!" Orpheaus shouted like a spoiled brat.

"Yes Master Orpheaus..." He monotoned

Sanji, still stuck on that wall, looked at the heap of plushies on a desk next to him.

"OMG!! DRAGONBALL Z PLUSHIES!! I WANT THE ANDRIOD 18 ONE!!18..." Sanji drooled and sighed, and fell off the wall face flat.

"Anti-One Piece..." Kevin sighed

Orpheaus gave an evil smirk and handed Sanji the Android 18 plushie.

"OMG!!! 18!!OMG I LOVEEEE IT!!! THANK YOU!!!"Sanji hugged Orpheaus and Kevin wacked Sanji out of the room and down the hallway with his door.

"I'M FALLING IN LOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEE!" Sanji shouted as he was flying out the door.

* * *

That is the end of the Chapter fools! If you want, I can update. Well, I have to, or Takono will rip me limb from limb. Whoops, I wasn't supposed to mention that. Well...Next chappy will be better. I promise you it will. But I will say this first...if Masako X reads the next chapter, PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! Well, the end. sayonara suckas! 


	6. Chapter 26

Sanji felt the force of the impact as he hit the wall of the corridor. He looked down at the plushie.The plushie was torn! NO! NOT THE PLUSHIE! IT WAS DRAGONBALL Z! Sanji's face twisted into a scowl the minute he saw Kevin walk down the corridor.

"You...DESTROYED THE PLUSHIE!!!IT WAS DRAGONBALL Z! HOW COULD YOU HURT A DRAGONBALL Z PLUSHIE?!" Sanji hated Kevin with all the hate in his existence.

"He he he..Master Orpheaus wanted to get rid of that one anyway...he has 103 more of that exact same one."

"BUT IT WAS DRAGONBALL Z!"

"Who gives a _bleep_ for Dragonball Z? His favorite anime is One Piece." Kevin remarked

"But aren't we in One Piece now?"

"Ya, but this is fanfiction. The One Piece world is technically the canon series, along with the movies and TV specials. Anything this author types isn't really part of the anime. Except for you and your nakama, of course."

"I guess you're right..."Sanji responded. "Let's get back to fighting now, shall we?" Sanji beckoned to Kevin.

Kevin tried to whack Sanji with his door but Sanji blocked it with a kick. Sanji kicked at Kevin's face but he dodged and tried hitting Sanji's standing leg. Sanji jumped and landed on both feet. Sanji kicked Kevin in the stomache and sent him flying into the wall. Right before Kevin hit the wall, he jumped off it and went speeding toward, prepared to hit Sanji with his door. Sanji stopped him with a kick to the face.

"Darn you...BLACK LEG SANJI!"

"Awww...Poor Kevin...Now OC's are being dubbed by 4kids and saying darn instead of damn?"

"HELL NO!"

Sanji kicked Kevin into the ground and Kevin got back up almost instantly. Kevin whacked Sanji across the face with his door and Sanji kicked Kevin's thigh. Kevin then hit Sanji's face and Sanji made an equal comeback with a kick to the gut. Kevin crashed against the walls with a BANG and slowly slid down after impact. But, he stood up and punched Sanji in the face.

"Baka Door Okama...MOUTON SHOOT!"

"Door WHACK!"

"Escalope!"

"Door FORT!"

"Are those the only two moves you know?"

"Yes"

"That's just sad..."

"Are those the only three moves you know?"

"No. I do know more, the author doesn't."

"Now THAT'S just sad..."

"I know...but she's an Ace fangirl."

"Oh, so one less fangirl for you huh?"

"Shut up!"

Sanji kicked Kevin across the face. Kevin gave him a punch to the gut. Right before Sanji was about to deliver another kick to Kevin, a laugh was heard as Orpheaus manuvered his floating chair down the corridor.

"MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kevin shouted as he merrily skipped in an imaginary daisy field to his master.

"...?" Was all Sanji could do

"Now now Kevin, we must calm down, or the opponent will defeat us."

"Yes Master!!!!"

"Stop acting happy. Bad guys don't act happy."

"Yes Master Orpheaus." Kevin responded unhappily

Orpheaus looked at Sanji. "Hello. Are you a dumb blonde?"

"..."

"Um, Master, exactly how long have we been fighting?"

"Two chapters now. And this is gonna be a longggggg 2nd chapter of fighting. It's called Dragonball Z syndrome."

"Really? I thought it was called InuYasha syndrome." Kevin responded

"Isn't it Sailor Moon syndrome??" Sanji asked

"No Sailor Moon syndrome is when there is this REALLY annoying girl who everyone seems to like for some crazy reason."

"Isn't that Naruto loves Sakura syndrome?" Kevin pondered

"Um...dude...I think we're copying Masako X too much..." Sanji repsonded

"Yaya. Let's speed up the story!" Orpheaus whined

Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Zoro and Takono ran and stopped.

"TAKONO-CHAN!?" Sanji exclaimed as he saw his girlfriend safe and sound.

"SANJI!!!" They ran up to him.

"Guys...put on your earplugs." he softly whispered to them

"Why?" Nami whispered back

"Just do it!" he responded

Sanji turned to his opponent(s) . He took out a stereo (Where the hell did that come from?!) from behind his back and turned it on.

"You two,"he pointed to Orpheaus and Kevin. "Prepare to face hell."

"How? Are you gonna play some annoying song to mess up our eardrums?"Orpheaus figured

"Yes. But not just any song." He inserted a CD of 4kids theme songs into the stereo and put on a set of earplugs.

"NO! MASTER! THAT CAN'T BE!!MASTER!!RU----"

**GA YO GA YOOOO!!!!**

**DREAM IT! DON'T GIVE IT UP LUFFY!**

**DREAM IT! DON'T GIVE IT UP ZOLO!**

**DREAM IT! DON'T GIVE IT UP NAMI! **

**DREAM IT! DON'T GIVE IT,GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT UP**

**GIVE IT GO!**

**THE END OF CHAPTER!**

* * *

I do not hate DBZ. Nor do I own it. I do not intend for Masako X to sue me. Masako, if you're reading this, please don't sue me. Well, Oda, I don't own one piece but i own kevin and orpheaus and kurry. **  
**


End file.
